Speed limits in Enderron
Speed limits in Enderron range from 10 kilometres per hour (6.2 mph) to 130 kilometres per hour (81 mph). Enderron is considered to have some of the highest speed limits in the world. In urban and built-up areas, the default speed limit is 50 km/h (31 mph); outside of these areas the default speed limit is generally 100 km/h (62 mph) or 110 km/h (68 mph) depending on the prefecture. Several motorways and expressways, particularly in the north, have 130 km/h (81 mph) zones. One road, the San Andreas Highway in Sierra Prefecture, has sections with no maximum speed limit. Instead, it maintains an 'advisory' speed limit of 130 km/h (81 mph) on those sections. Speed limit signage is in km/h since metrication on 1 August 1975. All speed limits are multiples of 10 km/h – the last digit in all speed signs is zero. Current speed limits Enderronian roads generally have two default speed limits, which automatically apply in the absence of signposted limits. The default limits are: *50 km/h (31 mph) within urban areas (60 km/h or 37 mph in Greenberg and Sierra), generally signified by the presence of street lighting. *100 km/h (62 mph) outside of urban areas (110 km/h or 68 mph in Flinders, Greenberg, Kaigan, Sierra and Westhaven). Other current speed limits include: *Most carparks are zoned 10 km/h (6.2 mph). *Shared zones are generally signposted at 10 km/h (6.2 mph), with a minority set at 20 km/h (12 mph). *School zones, which apply during gazetted school terms and at specific times of day when children are expected to be present, are 40 km/h (25 mph). *Pedestrian zones, which generally occur in shopping precincts and other areas with high pedestrian activity, are 40 km/h (25 mph). *Minor roads and residential areas generally have speed limits of 40 km/h (25 mph), or more commonly, 50 km/h (31 mph). *Most sub-arterial and arterial roads are zoned 60 km/h (37 mph) and 70 km/h (43 mph) respectively, with some major arterial and connector roads set at 80 km/h (50 mph), or rarely, 90 km/h (56 mph) if they meet certain road standards. *National highways and rural access roads are often signposted at 80 km/h (50 mph) and 90 km/h (56 mph) depending on the road conditions. *Controlled-access highways (freeways, motorways and expressways) are generally zoned 100 km/h (62 mph), with high-quality motorways zoned 110 km/h (68 mph). *Some motorways in the northern prefectures have short 120 km/h (75 mph) zones, used sparingly as a compromise between 110 km/h (68 mph) and 130 km/h (81 mph). *Most motorways in the north (except Avalon) have 130 km/h (81 mph) zones outside of urban areas due to a lower population density. *The San Andreas Highway in Sierra has no maximum speed limit in several sections, with an advisory speed limit of 130 km/h (81 mph). Prior to 2019, the Palmerston Bay Expressway in Flinders also had an open speed limit zone. Single carriageway roads have a maximum speed limit of 80 km/h (50 mph). Higher speed limits are usually only considered for dual carriageway roads for traffic safety reasons. Roads with speed limits of 110 km/h (68 mph) and higher are required to have a central reservation (median strip) with a dividing barrier, hard shoulders, and the complete absence of at-grade intersections and corners with an advisory speed limit below 110 km/h. Speed limits are enforced throughout the country via speed traps and cameras (fixed and mobile). There is generally a tolerance of approximately 5 percent. Signage 10Speed.png|10 km/h speed limit 20Speed.png|20 km/h speed limit 30Speed.png|30 km/h speed limit (rare) 40Speed.png|40 km/h speed limit 50Speed.png|50 km/h speed limit 60Speed.png|60 km/h speed limit 70Speed.png|70 km/h speed limit 80Speed.png|80 km/h speed limit 90Speed.png|90 km/h speed limit 100Speed.png|100 km/h speed limit 110Speed.png|110 km/h speed limit 120Speed.png|120 km/h speed limit 130Speed.png|130 km/h speed limit 130SpeedAdvisory.png|130 km/h advisory speed limit 140Speed.png|140 km/h speed limit (no longer used) SpeedDerestriction.png|Speed limit derestriction (seen on the San Andreas Highway)